That One Irish Neighbor
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: They raped, tortured, and murdered them ruthlessly, was it that much trouble for the past to stay in past? Investigator Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, don't and plan to figure this entire Nazi eternal youth thing once and for, they're even thinking of calling this case, "shining dawn" but lavi bookman just wants to be left alone so he can be happy once more and forget the harsh past.


**I'm baaaack! okay this is my first d. gray man story and i hope you enjoy! PM me or comment me!**

* * *

That one Irish neighbor

Chapter 1: the new corner store opens up.

It was a rainy day like any other in the mist of spring in London, crime was at its lowest today. 'Only a package was new to day', allen walker thought drearily while tying his long white hair in a pony tail. He had been working with the Scotland Yard for 5 years now, and everyone liked him. His big doe like grey eyes and small frame made everyone think he was girl, but that was quickly forgotten after they saw how much he ate for one . He had been the one stuck with the big brown box that had many colorful postage stamps on every side of the box, grabbing his pocket knife he opened the giant box.

Inside in the top was a bubble rapped box, taking it out and opening that he looks in to find a note over some dark vials. The letter was clearly old, allen carefully opened, 'it's too late repair the sins that we have created because of our lust of vanity. I hope you read each case file carefully, and realize that we're monsters that deserve to be punished, and these kids receive the apologies that they should all get and the lives that we took away from them one way or another.'

'Ok this is getting creepy', allen thought as he read the letter. He reached in the box to pull out old Manila folders with names on the tabs. By now more people had come over to Allen's desk in curiosity and looking at the folders too. Some paled, other barfed, and some even fainted at the gruesome sight of child experimentation, rape, and death. Each file had the kids background, age, and some even had death dates. A few of them had survived, or so the files say, but under new names. What surprised them the most was their goal: eternal youth.

Ive always wonder what was it like, a regular life is, not that I'm great full for my eternal youth, but it gets old. London definitely has changed since 1798, it was dirty back then-now it's a little better. I wondered if I looked weird to people? I mean it's not everyday you see a man with bright red hair and one green eye, then again the 21st century is different then the ones before. Getting up slowly from my wonderful black silk sheets, I walk towards the black bathroom that was connected to my room. I am what, you guys may call, an "EMO"

* * *

**ok real fast_ I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT ANY OF THIS IS TRUE! IT MIGHT BE IT MIGHT NOT BE, I JUST MADE IT UP_! SO NO HATE MAIL EITHER_ BECAUSE I HAVE WARNED AND ANY HATE MAIL WILL BE REPORTED AS CYBER BULLING!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

Emotionless

Monotone

Orphan

Yeah I know your definition is probably different then the "EMO help association" There they have a huge video chat where we can meet lots more people or meet old friends that are all EMO's. I go to there weekly sessions, before it was every two days but I've gotten better.

Ok first before I tell you anymore about myself I just wanna get these things straight:

1. EMO's do not always wear black, I try not to but my wardrobe is very limited because it's been awhile since I went clothes shopping due to setting up my new store.

2. Not all EMO's try to hurt them selves. After living as long as me you get used to life and it's flow, and learn to accept the circle of life and remember those you will miss.

3. Not all EMO's wear spikes, piercings, lots of makeup, and never care. That is a myth, in EMO's help association definition book, and you should never think any wise.

4. Not all EMO's like dark metal, poetry, and dark stuff. I might like it but I like hip hop, Harry potter, and hello kitty, HELLO FUCKING KITTY! Let's just say I have friends that get me into stuff.

5. This-in my opinion- is the most important one of all: not all EMO's worship devil-like-people, yes that means satan and all the others. I know 1,789,357 people that believe in god, so buzz off of that!

6. Not all EMO's fuck for a living, some of them happen to be very, very wealthy like me.

7. I'm gonna stop here for now, but you have to read: 108 facts about EMO's and before that you need to read- What is an EMO. Back to facts 7- we don't carry weapons or socks full of butter, I don't know how that last one started but that person that started is a complete and utter boob, no I do not mean things that hangs off of women chests either.

Ok enough of that back to the tale I was saying In my head. After dressing in a black turtle neck and skinny jean, I grab my lucky red scarf and put on my tennis shoes and head out the door with my book bag strapped around my shoulder. I biked about 3 1/2, maybe 4 blocks down to the nearest coffee shop so can fill my stomach and caffeine engines. Man I needed to by some groceries. I had just moved in about 1 month ago and today was the grand opening to my new relocated store: multi universe. In truth it was store that had multi religion books, food, and accessories, I had fun doing it too! I had several store hands, and all I have to do is cook, yes that's my life.

It wasn't big either, but it was a source of income. A lot people liked the Japanese candies I had too so I know I'll survive here knowing geeks. When I reached my store I saw a lot of people waiting for my store to open for the first time, and I was thoroughly surprised. As I got through the crowd that opened up for me like the Red Sea, after yelling I had the key to open the store, I reach in pockets for a very thick key ring filled with many keys. Picking up the England flag key I had, I unlock the door and let people in.

From gum to 'cool' looking swords, someone bought something before leaving my shop. By the end of the day I kept on hearing how "this place is great we should come here for now on "to "omg this coffee is fab" well this became better than I thought it would. Finally having money, I buy some groceries on my way home. Right beside my apartment door I see a tiny old man trying to open his door, being the kind man I was-that strangely looked like an Irish teenager- I offered my help only to be shocked to see a young man of 23 instead of 63. I still have him my aid and learned that everyone judged his age by his hair instead of his face. After inviting him a free breakfast tomorrow at my shop and his colleges as my apology, I went home- or right next to his house. I wonder what were those Manila folders were on his desk, if I remember correctly he said he was police officer, oh well I'll ask him later I'm starving! As I unpack my groceries I notice an old letter was inside one of my bags, it must've fallen in here by accident, pick it up so I could quickly return it to Allen-but curiosity got the better of me; I read it.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed! and you have been warned about the cyber bulling and the emo thing so no hate mail!


End file.
